Dizziness
by Mack3relsky
Summary: 'This other guy pissed me off for being so handsome. Venus ... Venus as a boy? He has the music in him. Has he not? His eyes, his hair, his skin arouses in me something so ... Deep'


**_Dizziness_**

Well, I had always felt something for him since a long time ago. Since I entered this school, his blond hair, his exaggerated and outgoing personality. But just recently, I verbalized my feelings (even confused) about that person.

But it is not necessarily about him that I will speak. It will be about another boy (yes, I'm talking about a boy, even though I am one myself).

That other boy... irritated me for being so... handsome.

_Venus ... Venus as a boy?_

He had black hair as deep as ebony .

Erebus.

He has a angular face with sweet and soft, but still very manly features.

He had deep and black beautiful eyes, and his tanned skin burnt by the sun was also beautiful.

His arms hair was so thiny and delicate, almost invisible, and perhaps only I noticed these little details.

His nails were sloppy, poorly cut and small, but it was a trace of him. And he also had small marks on his fingertips, those who only the ones that plays guitar has. I had heard one of his songs, he can play the guitar very well. Beyond his musical talent.

_He has the music in him. Has not?_

Yeah...

Your eyes, your hair, your skin and your eyes awaken me something so ... Deep.

he was also extremely intelligent, his grades were spotless (unlike mine), and he's also pretty popular among girls.

I don't spek very much with him. He was always kind and gentle with me, and always praised my drawings, which made me happy.

And every time I hear his lazy way of speaking, I want to talk to him. I want to become his friend, but it was always difficult. i's not his fault of course, but I 'm always embarrassed to talk to him casually, because i'm afraid that i will start talking nonsense and ruin everything.

Despite my, we can say, " relationship " with him is a little closer now, we are, at the most, acquaintances, but even so.

Today, I was not feeling very well, but I still decided to go to schoo.

In the classroom, I sat in the fourth of five rows from the left to the right, and in the fourth chair. The room was incredibly noisy. As always. But even with my aching head, I could'nt help but focus my attention on one thing. Just one thing.

You could not stay staring at someone if he notices, right? Neither do I. So I found a utility for my black coat that was laying on the table, even though it 's rather cold, because it was cloudy and falling some droplets of rain outside.

I put my coat on my hand and took it to my face, covering it as like if something was smelling bad. I then straightened the black cloth over my face and I could stare discreetly to the person sitting on the fourth chair of the second row.I watched him from the corner of the eye, but captured everything he was doing.

As how he copies the notes of the board, as how he chats with the people nearby. It was beautiful even when he was not doing anything in particular. I was paying so much attention to him, that I barely noticed a certain blonde cluttering on the room.

But it doesn't matter now, my gaze was focused on this dark haired boy that I was spying. I do'nt have hopes, and I don't want to delude myself with the idea that what I was doing would bring us closer, but, look at him was all what I can do for now.

It amused me a bit, and at the same time, saddened. Makes me sad just to see him. How I want to touch him, how I want him to notice me.

How I want to do so many things with him.

My head was beginning to throb and the noise only made matters worse. I was not feeling well, but that would end soon. My headaches come all of a sudden and goes alway for no reason (just like it begins). It would be all right.

I asked a guy next to me what time it was. It was almost break time, finally. I was hungry and could finally come out of that boring and noisy class.

And with one long and annoying ring from the alarm that seemed like the ones from the prisons, the students quickly began to squeeze to come out of the room as soon as possible. I was not in such a hurry anyway, I always bore queues, so I don't worry about schedules. And also for the simple fact that I don't like to go out with all this people.

I waited only a few seconds sitting in my chair until almost everyone leaves. There was only the dark haired boy who was coming out of his chair with cheetos and slowling going towards the door.

- Hey, let's go out, it's break time now. - He spoke with that lazy voice, but somewhat I was glad to have him addressing me.

- Oh, I-I'm going. - I tried to look neutral, but I almost lose it when I opened my mouth to speak my few words.

By my arm prickled.

But, when I got up a strong pain darkened my view with several black dots, and stars darkened my vision. I staggered forward and put a hand on my forehead. I was having another one of those annoying dizziness.

_Hair bristling._

_Neck creepy._

_My body shudder as in an earthquake._

_Sorry for my skin to drain a thin trickle of cold sweat._

_My head was spinning and I was seeing galaxies._

_I was certainly going to fall._

I felt my body go forward and suddenly, I was just falling. But something stopped me from falling flat out on my face.

I felt my shoulders being tight by big and strong hands.

I couldn't open my eyes, but I heard a voice. "His" voice.

"Are you ok? Dude? What happened?"

I still couldn't open my eyes and was only breating heavily. I put both my hands on his shoulders. I couldn't stand on my feet.

He helped me sit in the most closer chair.

I was sweating and panting as if I had run a marathon.

Really these things only happen to me...

- You are sweating! - He says running his hand across my forehead. And despite being a bit stunned, I felt he brushing the back of his hands on my forehead, moving out a bit of my hair that was falling over it.

- S-sorry... I fell... upon you... - Was all I could say, looking at him with narrowed eyes .

His face was of pure concern, and I also noticed that he was somewhat scared.

- Do not apologize, idiot, you almost fainted, are you okay? - He called me an idiot? But it seemed like...he was really worried about me.

- My health is not very good...

- Then it IS really bad, for you to almost faint like that!

His breathing was so close to my face, that I could feel his mint breath.

- It was just a dizziness...

- Even so, you must be careful! Watch your shape, you're so thin!

- I know that...

- Hey, what's up, boys? - Said the inspector entering the room, wondering why we were still there.

After we tried to explain the situation to the inspector, she asked me if I would like to go home, but I felt better, these things had happened before, but never in school. Then I decided to not go home, because I would have nothing to do in my house. Then at least I would prefer to be in college.

We where both in the hallway, going to the staircase leading to the 1st floor .

But in the very first step, I felt a little pain in my head and lost a step, but, nothing happened, because he took my hand and laced his fingers with mine, joining them as if we were intimate .

- Hey, do'nt you dare to fall and die there!

- Oh, thank... you.

And we walked down the stairs hand in hand. Just like that.

_I think I should get dizzy more times..._


End file.
